creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmpyrealInvective
If you are here to inquiry about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. If you do not and post to this talk page and your story was deleted for obvious reasons covered in the blog, I will link the aforementioned guide to your talk page as an explanation. Are you here about a Journal Entry pasta that I deleted? Read that guide before asking why I deleted your story. If you are inquiring about a longer story that I deleted, perhaps this guide will elaborate on the issues a bit. This guide on micro pastas should help if you are wondering why your short story was deleted. Maybe it was an NSFW pasta, if so, this guide has you covered. Archives Here to leave a hateful message??? Why not check out the Salt Mines to see how ineffective Internet rage is against me before wasting both our time. ---- NSFW? Could you take a look at my latest story Father's Love and let me know if you think it needs a NSFW gate? It doesn't get into super gritty detail but deals with some pretty heavy stuff at the same time, so I'm not sure if it qualifies or not. Thanks! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 01:00, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Quotes on the homepage Hey, bro, I don't know who is in charge of those quotes but I just want to tell you how great they've been and how much I have been enjoying them. Please send kudos to whomever is behind them. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:16, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks I'll leave the tag off. I'd rather risk possibly offending a couple people (come on, its friggin creepypasta) than potentially scaring off readers because its listed as NSFW. Like you said, its kind of a grey area, but I don't think the descriptions are quite detailed enough to firmly ensconce it in there. Now, a video of it would be a whole different story...Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 04:54, December 18, 2015 (UTC) My Story on the Workshop I just uploaded a new version. If you don't have the time to review it, don't worry about it. MrDupin (talk) 15:52, December 18, 2015 (UTC) May you please show me the problems with my older story "Tater Ater"? I am very curious to see. Chemical Cats (talk) 01:52, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Hello, you deleted my post (The Man In The Trees) and I am wondering why (I did look in the reasons why forum and couldn't find anything) Turbomouth (talk) 11:23, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I just posted the new, revised version of The Deep Tape in the WW, for some reason it's not getting to your notifs, is it alright if you can check it out? Thanks man. SaffronMK (talk) 15:19, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Spinoff Appeal I really can't see why my response to my spinoff appeal was deleted. Plenty of other people have left feedback, and there was nothing objectionable in it. JZoidberg (talk) 16:36, December 19, 2015 (UTC) : In the past these appeals have gotten responses from the appellants and then been looked at again. I'd appreciate the chance to have that happen like everyone else, even if it doesn't. : JZoidberg (talk) 16:45, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ::: There's a more recent one immediately after mine that wasn't removed. In any case, the page is clearly long enough that one extra comment isn't going to make a noticeable difference. Look, everyone up until this point has had the chance to give their feedback on their appeal and I'd appreciate the same courtesy. ::: JZoidberg (talk) 16:51, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Well I guess there's literally nothing I can do about that. Frankly, it's obvious that this isn't being removed to "conserve space" because the one immediately after it was left alone. I'm disappointed that you chose to find an excuse to remove it rather than actually having a dialogue. ::::: JZoidberg (talk) 16:55, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: And the other ones on the page? Besides, you aren't the only admin on Spinoff Appeal, and there's a chance another admin could see it at any point in the future and reconsider the appeal (as has happened before) but now they won't have that opportunity. ::::::: JZoidberg (talk) 16:58, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::: I certainly made enough salient points that you apparently couldn't rebut that another look wouldn't be amiss. I could always ask another admin to look at it as a favor if I wanted to and there's a chance they could accept. ::::::::: And on every other page clearing space is done by creating an archive, but for some reason here it requires deleting something? ::::::::: There's no defense for doing this, but I can see that isn't going to stop you. ::::::::: JZoidberg (talk) 17:09, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::: Well if space is the issue I'm going to be posting a link to it instead. It should take no more than a line. ::::::::::: JZoidberg (talk) 17:26, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Categories? Hello, thanks for correcting the spacing issues on my story '25, 26', I was just curious as to why the category 'Mental Illness' was added, since I personally don't think it's really applicable to the story. Thanks, Jet.98 (talk) 17:06, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Spinoff Appeal Response No worries, although I'll respond to your comments for the hell of it. Capitalization: When Jeff is possessed by Katy his dialogue is bolded and the only words capitalized are pronouns referring to Katy ('She' 'Her'). I thought this was pretty obvious but literally everyone who has read the story was confused by it (and is flummoxed at my egregious capitalization errors) so perhaps not Caps continued: I'm sure I missed a few of these, but both examples you gave have two complete thoughts (or sentences in the second example) before and after the actions so grammatically the capitalization would still be required. Punctuation: Quotes around Katy's dialogue would have taken away from the ambiguity of whether there actually is another person talking in his head or if he's just imagining it. I'll give you the hyphens and commas, though I don't believe there are so many as to make it an enormous issue. Wording issues: Ok. Again, some of the dialogue was directly lifted from the original which probably doesn't help. Also, people don't always speak with perfect grammar or using complete sentences, so I generally don't write dialogue that way. But if you felt some of it was forced or 'stilted' I can't really tell you you're wrong. Story issues: Jeff put the three bullies in the hospital. They need the gun as a threat or he'll just kick their asses again. Setting him on fire was me trying to stay true to the original. How did he beat up the kids/still move as a burn victim? Super strength thanks to an unspecified kind of possession By Katy. The end of the story takes place at least a few weeks after the party so ostensibly Katy's supernatural influence has aided his recovery. How did his face not get burned? Yeah, bit of a reach. Stuff I was trying to imply without explicitly stating: Katy was involved with the occult. One of her 'pagan rites' has somehow allowed her spirit to take up residence in Jeff's mind where, since her death, she has been attempting to increase her influence, represented by the recurring dream Jeff has and reflected in his comment that he feels the dream is starting to bleed into real life and he is losing himself. The intense situation of the fight at the bus stop is enough for Katy to temporarily gain partial control, giving Jeff the ability to defeat the bullies. Once the immediate threat is dealt with Jeff is able to escape her influence, but is concerned about the violent feelings he felt, realizing they are not normal. When he gets knocked unconscious, his lowered defenses and intensity of the situation coupled with Katy having gradually gotten stronger is enough for her to take full control. The trauma of being set on fire is enough to debilitate them for a time. During that recovery period, Katy reaches a sort of agreement with him, seducing him to her way of viewing death. The Jeff who kills his mother is a sort of Jeff/Katy combo, insane but more in control than the inarticulate monster in the woods I'm not sure what else Dorkpool pointed out I haven't covered here, but I wrote a pretty lengthy reponse to him as well So hopefully I answered it there. Thanks for your time! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 17:30, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Confusion I didn't submit a story nor create catagories. At least... I don't remember doing so. NO ONE WAS SAVED. NOT EVEN THE CHILDREN! O_O (talk) 02:42, December 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sorry I kind of figured that's what was happened. It's fine, no harm, no foul. NO ONE WAS SAVED. NOT EVEN THE CHILDREN! O_O (talk) 03:04, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Its Me! Thanks for the feedback and such about why my article called Blocked was not high enough quality! Please, if you could give me the script, i will proofread it to the fullest. Currently, I have no other copies of the story. Please, if there is a way, Give me the script and i will wor on it CanadianLemon (talk) 17:43, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Bouss Hi Travis. Wrote a blog post explaining why I've been gone. Wanted to let you know I'm back, and I've already posted a new story that's... Pretty fucking weird. Merry Chronikuh, my friend. --GarbageFactory (talk) 02:08, December 21, 2015 (UTC) You deleted my article Toontown: Archfiend and I lost all my writing. Do you have the text that was in it before so I could edit it and fix the quality? Yayashi (talk) 03:07, December 21, 2015 (UTC) yayashi Books of Blood Hello Empy, I come to you today with more a personal question then anything else. I noticed you changed your "Currently Reading" section on your profile to Clive Barker's "Books of Blood." This is actually a volume that I shall be purchasing for myself this Christmas. I had already read one of Barker's novellas, entitled "The Hellbound Heart," later adapted into the movie "Hellraiser," and I absolutely loved it. I'd like to know, when you get the chance, do you think you could tell me what you think of it? I'm sort of curious as to what I should expect. SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 21:24, December 21, 2015 (UTC) I'll surely take a look at the stories you suggested with great curiousity, particularly "In the Hills, The Cities." The one line that you mentioned has piqued my interest. I'm excited to find out exactly what the "original premise," you mentioned is. Hearing you talk about these short stories has only made me even more anxious to read them. I don't think I've ever really read a slasher style short story, at least not one that was officially published. I am a huge fan of slasher films though, so that should be a fulfilling read. Thanks for telling me a bit about this, I can't wait to read it. SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 23:38, December 22, 2015 (UTC) how do we post pastas? I'M NEW SO I NEED TO KNOW. The Boy Fan Facts Hey, EmpyrealInvective! Someone from our team reached out to ClericofMadness] about a fan facts program we were hoping to host on this wiki, but we haven't heard back yet so I wanted to get your opinion on it. Like we told Cleric, the fan facts will be about haunted dolls from other franchises, and would look something like this or this. As part of hosting this, we were hoping you guys would promote it on the main page while we promote it in other areas and drive traffic to your community. Let me know what you think! Grace (profile)•(talk) 23:21, December 22, 2015 (UTC) :We're hoping to do this around the first week of January. Is it going to be like ads/links on the site/other wikis redirecting them here Yup! We will promote the page we create on this wiki around the site and people would come here to participate and then hopefully continue to browse Creepypasta Wiki afterwards. Are you expecting us to research this information on our own, is this a contest of sorts with people digging up their own fun facts? You guys are definitely welcome to participate but there is no requirement! The only thing we are asking is that we can create a page or blog post to host Fan Facts about creepiest dolls from horror franchises on this wikia. If you can help us promote it on the wikia's main page, that would be great too! We basically don't need you guys to edit or anything on your end though; we would handle everything. Something to keep in mind is that our fan facts tend to have a lot of gifs/images so people would be uploading these to your wiki's image directory. Grace (profile)•(talk) 17:13, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, Empyreal! Something came up and we're not going to run a fan facts program anymore. Let me know though if you'd be interested in something similar in the future if we have another horror franchise :) Grace (profile)•(talk) 19:42, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey Olá Empy meu amigo, Thiago here with his definite account (I swear that the account frenzy is over.) Anyway, I tagged for deletion a few Portuguese stories that were ignored but were pretty damn outdated for nowadays quality standards, and went ahead and corrected a few things as well, even though I'm still going to take some time to review the stories more. So yeah, the "purge" is in safe hands. I guess you and the other admins can rely on me, am I right? You called me that? [[User talk:Bliming Redshire|Guess what? THAT'S NOT MY NAME!]] 00:30, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Excuse me, but why did you delete the goosebumps lost episode? Goosebumps lost episode. Excuse me, but why did you delete the goosebumps lost episode? Possible Mistake? Hi I actually did not edit anything in the Herobrine page, I have no idea what you are talking about, thanks anyways. Haozhi.chai (talk) 04:34, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Pasta Reupload Question Hello Travis, I wanted to ask, what procedure one has to go through to reupload a reworked pasta to the wiki after it was deleted and the appeal denied. Do I have to upload it to the Workshop first and wait for feedback or so? And I'm a bit confused with the use of apostrophes in conjunction with a person's possesions. It would be really helpful, If you knew how I could imporve on that. And sorry for the failed post before, have a nice day and thanks in advance (Sorry for reposting the question after deleting the first one) Ghostrick Haxo (talk) 12:21, December 23, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, then I guess that's that, well thanks for answering so quickly. I guess I'll go over the mistakes and errors and get everything fixed, before posting it to the workshop. :(And I should probably try not to use german ways of punctuation when writing a story for an english board. It's actually quite common in german novelles, that there are multiple dialogues in single paragraphs, but hey, everyday is a learning day) :Haxo|Ghostrick Haxo] (talk) 13:52, December 23, 2015 (UTC) My pasta "Tally Hotel" was deleted. I read the guidelines and quality standards, but I am still unclear as to why it was deleted.Elitistnewb (talk) 04:55, December 24, 2015 (UTC) counting bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums Hey, will you hop on Skype? --Jojo risin' (talk) 02:20, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Competitions Hullo emp. My exams have finished and I'm back into the wild. Unfortunately I just missed shadow's contest. Are you aware of any more upcoming writing competitions? Rinskuro13 (talk) 19:08, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Am I allowed to edit a story that got deleted and reupload it, Because I want to edit The Wither and reupload it. DYLAN LABONTE (talk) 21:08, December 26, 2015 (UTC)DYLAN LABONTE I would like to know why you deleted my pasta. Im not mad, just curious. Also, dont feel free to sugar coat it.HellaRadAF (talk) 05:01, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, i don't think i have the energy for this, but here it goes.. Why was my story deleted, cliché or grammar. Or both? I am really tired, so lets make this quick. Why was my story removed? I'm tired AF, thanks for further help DBZGohuken (talk) 21:23, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Yeah okay, I'm actually doing this again. Why did my story get deleted? DBZGohuken (talk) 21:35, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Regarding Vandalism Someone vandalized your user page and replaced it with a "threat" in Russian. Its translation is the following: "Oh my fucking God, heavens Invective! I hate you so much, I could have cut you down with an ax!" Hopefully something is done regarding this. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. (talk) 22:31, December 27, 2015 (UTC) :Blocked them. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 22:36, December 27, 2015 (UTC) What do you mean by that no changes were made to my story,because I did make changes to my story, (or I tried) DYLAN LABONTE (talk) 02:11, December 28, 2015 (UTC)DYLAN LABONTE Cheaters? Hey, Travis. I was just catching up on old hash. I read the exchange between you and kowale, and I just wanted to see how the overhaul was going. Any new info on that front? Confidential? Eyes-only stuff? Just curious, amigo. --GarbageFactory (talk) 12:41, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Blog I think this blog should be deleted. Also, the same user wrote this thing. MrDupin (talk) 16:40, December 28, 2015 (UTC) :I brought the second one up in case it attracts some hate/ridicule. It probably won't, but I will be keeping an eye on that. MrDupin (talk) 17:02, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Operation Kill Hitler Well, that really sucks. Not much else I have to say haha. I hope you guys figure out a way. --GarbageFactory (talk) 19:16, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Blog Can you check out this blog? I can't view its history, but I believe the user is constantly changing it (as if it was a normal blog on the internet). MrDupin (talk) 00:19, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Alright So I deleted those messages on Reitanna's message wall (which were created by me), because they were stupid and I wanted to get rid of them even though people ignored it, but overall it was stupid. Can I please delete them (I'm sorry by the way, I just want those messages sent by me to her gone, except for the one about the skeleton puppet from Candle Cove that she talked about after I sent it)? Jfgoofy (talk) 01:59, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Project Proposal Hi there, Mr. Travis. My name is Seth and I was wondering if you would be interested in helping out for a piece I am composing on storytelling in video games for the new Fan Contributor Program. Here I will have the oppurtunity to be seen by the developers of different mainstream properties and actually talk to them about it. I was recommended to you by a Shawn Howell, and if that name means nothing to you, well, he just said you wrote his favorite series, Tobit, and you are an amazing artist and all around awesome dude. If you're interested, all you have to do is answer a few questions in as much detail as you can. I belong to the Elder Scrolls Wiki where I blog quite extensively (Which you can see here: http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/User:Madman97) and I often critique different parts about the games as well as interview various users from around the net for the website's news team (including some from Central). One thing I have not yet touched upon is the often lackluster story provided by Bethesda Softworks and I think it would be apt to mix my two properties by talking to different users from a site built on storytelling and have their opinion. You don't have to know much about the games to answer the questions, but if you do, all the better. To get an idea of the completed product, here is a link to one interview: http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Madman97/Madman_Tonight_with_Draevan13. Since this is a public project, I think it would be a wonderful oppurtunity to cross-promote both of our wikias and encourage future cooperation while also being seen by big names in the video game industry. So there is a chance we can influence future games to some degree with the story feedback. Who better to give them that than actual authors? So once again, if you're interested, it would be great if you could answer the couple of questions below. I may ask follow-up questions based on your responses but that is not required for what we're doing. 1) I have asked other users about how the games, specifically Skyrim, Oblivion, and Fallout 3, how the dialogue is over-expository and doesn't let the player feel for anything that's happening. The repetitive nature of the gameplay tends to overshadow any emotions captured, if any at all. Being an artist yourself and since video games are a visually interractive experience, how would you go about visually improving the tone and feel for games that gloss over things like actually being invested in saving an entire world? 2) What is your favorite art style and how would you like it incorporated into a game? Are there any specific games out there that meet your standard when it comes to visually telling a story? That's pretty much it. Like I said, I was asking other users questions and I needed to make room for them, hence the few questions, but if you could take the time to answer them, I would be eternally grateful. As a thank you gift, I could shoot more people to your art pages if you want. Anyway, Happy New Year and hope to hear from you soon. Madman97 (talk) 03:48, December 29, 2015 (UTC) My Mistake! Oh jeez, my bad, XD!!! Sorry to bug you with this, there must have been a mixup with the links. Here, since you have played the games, I can grab a response from you for this question here: What do you hate most about the game and how would you see it improved? Your role will be small in the project--just a few sentences--but it will be there and I will post the final product on here once I am finished. Any collaboration with any user is a good thing for me and to inter-wiki relations. Best spread the word to many. Just leave your response on my talkpage if you want and thanks again for pointing me in the right direction. Madman97 (talk) 05:46, December 29, 2015 (UTC) I am really sorry, I did not know it was against the rules. I will re-read the site rules to make sure this does not happen again. Sorry for the trouble, and thanks for the warning. Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 14:34, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Contest Proposal Alright, so I've always wanted a Lovecraftian horror contest, so I figured I'd try and host one. After receiving feedback, I think the only real restriction for the contest is that the story needs to fit under the definition of "Lovecraftian horror". From Wikipedia: "Lovecraftian horror is a subgenre of horror fiction that emphasizes the cosmic horror of the unknown (and in some cases, unknowable) more than gore or other elements of shock, though these may still be present." I believe that this is broad enough to inspire a number of stories, while still specific enough to keep them in line. I'm looking for psychological horror, the unknown, insanity, and cosmicism. I'll link some examples and definitions to help authors understand what I'm looking for. If this doesn't seem refined enough, I'm open to suggestions on how to improve this area. As for the duration of the contest, I was thinking 4 weeks? I'm not really sure what is appropriate here. I think starting it on New Years or New Years Eve is fitting, as the idea of kicking off the new year with a contest is somewhat celebratory. For judging, this is where I may falter. You see, I hate grading a story numerically. I'd rather rank the stories as I see fit, but I understand that for a contest, that it may be unfair. So I propose 100 point grading scale as follows: 20 points for creating a Lovecraftian horror story. This will be mostly all or nothing, as I believe how well one conforms to a specific theme to be highly subjective, too subjective to grade them on it (it'll also hopefully boost scores and author confidence). 25 points for content. I'm looking for something that'll make me say "Damn, that was a fine story". This is where those points will be awarded. Character development, atmosphere, interestingness, conflict, everything that goes into making the story an enjoyable read. There are so many different ways to tell a story, that I don't want to grade each one or force an author to use one in particular, so I left this category broad. I can split this category up further if need be. 15 points for creepiness. I'm not looking for a "scary story", I'm looking for a "creepy story." I want my skin to crawl while I read through, and I want to marvel at the horrors described within. 10 points for originality. If the plot had been done before that's fine (same if you use the beasts from the Cthulhu Mythos), but it is all about how the plot is presented. I'm looking for plots used in new and interesting ways. 20 points for style. Pacing, imagery, descriptiveness, word choice, sentence structure, anything that complements the content of the story and helps further the enjoyment of the story. 10 points for grammar. Again, mostly all or nothing here. If the grammar is so poor that it hampers enjoyment of the story, then the author will be marked down. Otherwise, I don't think it's fair to mark them down over a few punctuation errors. As for who will be judging, it will be myself and one or two other judges. I'd like to think of myself as an insightful, yet harsh critic, so having an additional set of eyes will do well. As for rewards, I've been going back and forth on this for awhile. I wanted to illustrate a scene from each of the top three winners, but I don't think I have the artistic talent to do so. In place of that, I'd like to humbly request that the winner receive showcased story for the month of February. If that isn't possible, then all I can offer is thorough reviews on their work, akin to what Shadowswimmer is doing, and an advertisement on a blog page (all entrants will receive reviews on their entries as well). I might try and illustrate the winner anyways, but I don't think it will be of high enough quality to be considered a prize. I'm pretty sure that covers everything, if I've left anything out, please let me know so I can solidify this proposal. Thanks for your consideration! Whitix (talk) 21:51, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :Of course I understand. Thanks for the heads up! Whitix (talk) 21:51, December 29, 2015 (UTC) In Regards to "Look Away" Hello Empyreallnvective, I have a question in regards to you deleting my post "Look Away". I read through your list of reasons why it may be deleted and I still couldn't seem to find out why. However I did consider the fact that it could be a copy. My story seemed pretty basic with horror factors that may have already been used. I relize that there are many users on this site and it could very well be a possibility. But I really would like to know. I thought my story was well enough written and pretty scary especially for it being the lenghth that it was. If you would please take the time to respond I'd apprciate it. Sincerely, Darkerend Darkerend (talk) 00:21, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: I was going to make 2 parts to the series. When I finish part 2, can I just edit that page and add it in or do I have to create a new page for it? If I'm not allowed to do any of that, would it be possible for you to delete that page and after I finish part 2, I re-create the page and publish both parts? BrianBerta (talk) 01:30, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I was curious about the instant deletion about my story Sarah the Necromancer, and was wondering how it did not meet the minimum standards. Could you please tell me how I can fix it to make it to CreepyPasta standards? Much would be grateful Thank you, DPN DemonPrincessNyan (talk) 02:57, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for the feedback, much is appreciated really. I understand now why it was deleted and it makes sense. Thank you so much. DPN DemonPrincessNyan (talk) 03:36, December 30, 2015 (UTC)